


Bright Colors

by Superfanatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Color world, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love at First Sight, Meeting Dean Winchester, Minor Violence, Soulmate Color AU, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8752984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superfanatural/pseuds/Superfanatural
Summary: AU were everyone sees in black and white, until they meet their soulmate. Then they start to see colors and it's awesome. You hadn't and thought that it would never happen, but maybe there is someone out there for you. Of a tumbler imagine. I worked it out as a fanfic, because I liked the concept.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so this is another fanfic, I hope you enjoy it. It was fun writting this chapter. ;)

_Every person is born with achromatopsia, also known as complete color blindness. From the moment a person is born, they can’t see colors, only black and white. There is however a way to see colors, by finding ones soulmate. Scientist still don’t know how this is possible and may never even find out. When a person meets their soulmate, they usually don’t know it yet._

_Even though they might not know it immediately, the two soulmates are attracted to each other. And will no matter what, find each other._

_When a person finally starts seeing colors, we call it ‘The Break’. The Break doesn’t associate with age or anything else for that matter. Some might never find their soulmates and will forever stay colorblind._

_The symptoms after seeing the soulmate, will occur in 24 hours. It usually starts with their own eye color, and often the colors of their soulmate be the ones after. Both male and female will experience the same process._

_People who have had their Break are called ‘Seers’, they have full color vision. When Seers lose their soulmate, color vision will remain. Except that the brightness and the livingness of the colors will fade, just as their soul will._

* * *

 

 

You stood before the rack of clothing and sighed. You never liked shopping, it was boring and difficult. But Sarah your best friend had assisted on it, she loved shopping. You only went shopping with Sarah, because she is a Seer. She had met Jessie her girlfriend, a couple of years ago.

You still hadn’t met your soulmate and you were beginning to think, that you were never going to. Taking a shirt and looking at the tag, burgundy red. You held it up to Sarah and she nodded, she had told you it was a good color on you. You could only see that it was a dark, close to black.

This is why you didn’t like shopping, you always had to check what color it was. You could only see if it was light or black, but not the color. You had learned that colors like pink and orange didn’t work together, for some reason.

Your mother had died after she gave birth to you, so it was just you and your dad. He hadn’t taught you much about colors, just that one day they would appear and it would be the best day of your life. Your father had died when you were 16, cancer. It was difficult, but you managed to get through.

After your shopping spree, you went to your favorite coffee place. They sold the best coffee and delicious pie. Sarah who sat across from you, was talking about shoes. From time to time you nodded, but you weren’t really listening.

You looked up as the door of the café opened. First a really tall man walked in, he was very handsome. Long hair and cute smile. You didn’t notice that you sat up a little bit straighter, as they walked in.

Yes, they because a second man walked in. He was even more handsome than the first, try gorgeous. This was the most beautiful man you had ever seen. He was shorter than the other, but still tall. He had short hair, and it was lighter than that from the other man. And lips you wouldn’t dare dream off.

This guy made goosebumps run all over your skin. Your breath hitched as you both made eye contact, you had trouble looking away. Sarah who noticed that you were busy with something completely different, now looked over at were your eyes were a second ago.

“Wow, what a cuties. It’s that I play for another team, but if I weren’t I’d want to take some of that.” She looked back at you. All of the sudden you were really interested in your coffee, you hoped Sarah would just let it go, but of course she didn’t.

“Ooh come on Y/n, it’s like your living under a rock. Why don’t you put yourself out there?” You have had this conversation a million times before. But you had given up on the dream of having a soulmate, it just wasn’t in the cards for you.

“You know how I feel about it, it’s not going to happen. And if I’m not finding my soulmate, I won’t be happy with someone who isn’t.”

The waitress gave you and Sarah the piece of pie you order. Which smelled amazing and it was still warm, so you happily took a bite out of it.

Some people did that, having a relationship with someone else than their soulmate. Mostly because they think that their soulmate doesn’t exists, and they don’t want to be lonely. But they would never be truly happy.

Sarah just sighed and when on about her shoe ramble. She knew you were a lost cause, and so did you. The stranger in the corner hadn’t left your mind however. You did everything in your power not to look at him, but all you just wanted to do was stare.

He had that bad boy, unapproachable vibe around him, what made him even sexier. You glanced over a few times, trying to be as unnoticeable as possible. You looked away fast, when your eyes met again. You decided just to ignore it, and focused on your friend.

After your shopping day, you went home. You didn’t really want to stay longer, because the only thing what you could think about was your soulmate.

You were just really anxious about if you were going to find that person, and if not what would you do? Be lonely for the rest of your life?

You didn’t want that. But it seemed like you didn’t really had a choice in the matter. You stepped under the shower, warm water came out of the showerhead. For a minute you relaxed and let the water heat your body. You were pretty tired, so you went straight to bed afterwards.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning you had trouble waking up, 11:00 your clock read. You had slept amazing and it was a Sunday so it didn’t really matter. Your hair looked like a bird tried to make a nest out of it, but the bed was warm and you didn’t want to get out of it.

After lying in bed for a few more minutes, it was time to get up. You yawned as you got up and walked over to the bedroom. In front of the mirror, you cupped your hands and splashed cold water in your face. Nothing wakes you up better.

You rubbed your hands in your eyes a couple times and then took a towel to dry yourself. Looking up in the mirror made you scream loudly.

You took a step back as you looked at yourself in the mirror. WHAT THE HELL! You weren’t expecting this. You blinked a couple times to check if this was real, but you weren’t hallucinating. In the mirror staring back at you were your own eyes, which of course isn’t special. But your eyes had color!

You were scared and stood perplexed, looking at yourself in the mirror. It was real, beautiful Y/E/C eyes, it was the best thing you had ever seen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, next chapter's up. I hope you like it! Enjoy ;)

Stunned at the reflection in the mirror, you stared a little longer at yourself. Your heart pounded so hard you could hear it. You were so excited, that you could feel a pressure of joy on your chest. Your mind was full with questions, what do the other colors look like? What would their name be?

But wait a second… This means that… My soulmate, I have found my soulmate! I’m not going to spend the rest of my life alone! That was actually one thing you were pretty sure about, that you wouldn’t never find somebody. But now it’s reality.

A wide smile grew on your face, the more you thought about it. Sarah! You had to tell her, she would be so excited. You run out of the bathroom to your bed, you hit your foot against the side of it. Stopping for a second to curse, but the pain didn’t last long. You picked up your phone from the nightstand, calling Sarah.

Impatiently you tapped your foot up and down, hearing the phone ring a few times.

“Hallo?” Sarah’s voice was cracked and sleepy, like she just woke up. “Hey, Sarah you are never going to belief what happened.”

A deep sigh was heard on the other end of the phone, she clearly just woke up. “What happened?”

“I now know what my eye color is! Sarah! I had my Break! Can you belief it?!” You were probably yelling from excitement, your voice higher pitched than normal.

“No way?! I told you so, I knew it was going to happen. Congratulations! We have got to celebrate this.” She now was fully awake and just as happy as you were.

“Who is it? Do you know?” She immediately asked. “I don’t know.” You sounded a little sadder, but you weren’t going to let that ruin the moment.

Sarah had insisted on throwing you a party, and she is very stubborn, so you let her. It was going to be tonight, a few of your friends, at Sarah’s home.

You looked out the window, it was mid-spring. And even though you could not see the colors, you knew it was beautiful. The flowers had started to grow and open up, the animals were starting to nest and starting their new family.

It felt like there had been a big gray cloud hanging over you, and it was finally starting to clear up. You couldn’t even remember the last time you felt this happy. You were wondering as always, what everything would look like with color. What would _blue_ look like? You heard that the sky had that color.

 

* * *

 

 

The Break party had been fantastic, you had been at Sarah’s Break party. But now this party was thrown for you, not anybody else, no you. All your friends had come and congratulate you. Most of them had also had their Breaks, now you were truly one of them.

After a few drinks, a lot of partying, you went home. You had to go to work tomorrow, so you hadn’t drunk too much. You didn’t want to give your boss anymore reasons to hate you.

The entire day you had been out of focus, secretly looking for your soulmate. Luckily it wasn’t anyone from work, you didn’t really like the co-workers relationships, it’s always doomed to fail. Your boss however didn’t really seemed to care, so he let you do overtime.

You still had to go to the supermarket to get some stuff for the week. You were pretty tired, but you didn’t want to starve to death, so you reluctantly went. It was already dark, but the store was still open, you were having some luck.

Accept for a grumpy cashier, nobody was there. It was a small store, but you liked to get your food there, plus it was close to your home. You walked with your shopping basket over to the vegetable corner, picking out some tomatoes.

Walking over to the aisle with pastas, you heard the store bell ring, alarming that somebody else entered the store. You didn’t look up or anything, sorting out what to eat tonight. You finally had the thing you looked for, you put your picked pasta in your basket. You noticed the stranger, staring at you from across the store.

Not looking, you walked further, minding your own business. Trying to act as normal as you possibly could, because the stranger was still staring at you, you just felt it. You went to the next aisle, until you notice the stranger standing across from you, in the other aisle.

The shelves were just low enough so that you could look over them. You finally looked at him, but all you saw was his back. A black jacket covered his big shoulders and back, jeans around his cute bow legs. Not bad you thought, but you couldn’t keep staring at him, so you focused back at groceries shopping.

Still you had this tingly feeling in your stomach, you couldn’t shake it. It was like you were being drawn to this human being you didn’t know.

He turned around, standing in front of you, staring again. The only thing that was standing between you was a long shelve with food on it, stretched across the aisle. You were trying very hard not to look up, but you gave in anyway.

You dropped the food can you were holding and took a step back. You looked at the stranger with wide eyes, you couldn’t belief what you were seeing. The feeling you had in your stomach, just got ten times worse. It was a pleasant feeling, just overwhelming. The stranger on the other side seemed to have the same shocking reaction, you both took a deep breath, as you looked at each other.

“H-hey.” He stuttered out in a low voice, he cleared his voice. You didn’t really know what to say, you just looked at his amazing eyes. They were a beautiful color, very bright, _red_? Maybe _blue_? You didn’t really know what this color was called, but it was downright beautiful.

You couldn’t stop staring at them, they were mesmerizing. He apparently thought the same because he just looked at you in awe.

“Hey, I’m sorry if you don’t mind me asking. What’s the color of your eyes? They are just beautiful.” You didn’t even hear what you said, but the minute you did, you could slap yourself for saying that. Great now you seem like a complete freak.

You felt your cheeks heating up, you were so embarrassed. You already had everything you needed, so you walked over to the cashier to pay. The man followed you, he was way too interested in you to, let you walk away.

He blushed and chuckled. “I’ve heard that they are _green_. Yours?”

Alright _green_ that’s what wonderful color is called, this was your favorite color so far. But this guy, this impossibly gorgeous man, had to ask for your color? But that would mean that he hasn’t met his soulmate? But he is way to handsome?

It just dawned on you, that this isn’t the first time that you have met him. A couple days ago, in the café, you met this man.

“I think Y/E/C it is called.”

You were a little bit slow, because your brain had trouble processing what is happening right now. But that was before you had your Break, and now you can see his eye color, and he yours. Would this mean?

No that’s absurd, not in a hundred years would that be, what you just thought it would be.

“Have we met before? I feel like we have.” The deep voice of the man, brought you back to reality. He narrowed his eyes, to look at you better.

You walked out of the groceries store, looking for your car keys in your pockets. You really liked the man, but you were overwhelmed. The man was still walking next to you, and you felt like you could faint any minute. But you didn’t want to stop talking to him, you had mixed feelings.

“We did, Saturday in the café.” You said shyly, you didn’t even know how you remember that. On the other hand you wouldn’t forget a man like that.

“I’m Dean, by the way.” A smile appeared on his face, which made your stomach do a little flip. You were seriously going to throw up, the excitement with the confusion, made everything to much.

“It was nice to meet you Dean, but I have to go.” You lied, and started walking away over to your car. Deans look turned a little  sadder, but wasn’t going to give it up so easy.

“Could you at least tell me your name?” he shouted after you. You stopped walking and turned around. Looking at Dean, you smiled at him, loving how persistent he was.

“Y/N.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. If you did, please leave kudos or a comment to let me know what you think. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a long chapter for you guys, I really enjoyed writting this and I hope you like it. Have fun!
> 
> Warrning: There's going to be a little bit of violence, and sexual harassment.

**Dean’s POV**

From the moment that Dean walked into that café, he immediately knew that there was something special about you. You were the first one in the entire café to catch his eye, a gorgeous woman that he couldn’t keep his eyes off.

Yes, he had seen pretty girls before, but something about you was different, something that he couldn’t resist. The way you talked and laughed, all he wanted to do was stare at you from across the room.

His heart skipped a beat when all of the sudden you were looking too, and your eyes met. You both glanced away, like there was something else that cached your attention, which of course wasn’t true. Dean really tried to focus on other things, but it was like he was being drawn to you.

When he woke up that Sunday, he completely panicked. Something that he never expected to happen, just out of nowhere actually happened. His eye color stood out from all the grey, he didn’t know that eyes could be this it was apparently _green_.

Sam had told him so, he was already a Seer. When Sam had met Jess, he said that it was the best thing that had happened to him and that he hoped one day Dean also get to experience that.

He stared at himself in the mirror, his eyes were a mix between apple and envy green, not that he knew. His thoughts were scattered when he heard Sam’s fist pounding at the door. He opened and let Sam in the bathroom, he however didn’t told Sam.

He didn’t tell him that he has his Break, afraid that it would bring back painful memories for Sam, and because he was afraid. With the bathroom door open he stood there, staring at the ground as all the questions, confusion and panic rushed through him. Sam brushed his teeth, but stopped when he saw Dean glare to nothing.

“Hey!” He gave Dean a soft punch against his arm, and chuckled at the dumb expression that followed. “Get your head out of the clouds, you gotta get some stuff at the supermarket.”

Sam had given Dean a list and reluctantly he went off. A door rang as he opened the door, the fat and unshaved cashier didn’t even look up. Dean looked around and saw a Y/H/C haired lady, for the rest the shop was empty. He went on, but later got the feeling that he had seen this woman before.

He couldn’t really judge from the back ,so he smoothly tried to make his way over to her. At first she didn’t notice him, but as he got closer to this ‘stranger’, she looked at him.

Dean turned around so fast he almost knocked something over, after that acting like everything was normal. He cursed silently in his head for almost getting caught. He felt an exciting rush going through his chest, he finally turned around and finally dared to look up at the woman. His eyes got big as he saw who it was, the astonishing woman from the café.

His mouth was moving up and down, he looked like a fish gasping for air. He wanted to say something but nothing came out, so he stopped trying. He took a deep breathe, tried to cool down a bit and took another attempt at speaking. It didn’t go fluently, but he managed to get a word out.

Y/N that was her name, Y/N, Y/N…….. He couldn’t get your name out of his mind. Yes, he was a bit despaired when you left, in such a hurry. But maybe it was for the best, he would have probably make a fool out of himself. He couldn’t help it, you made him speechless.

He couldn’t get you out of his head, the way back, at home, at work. That picture of you turning around with this cute smile, he couldn’t forget it. And his dreams were full with memories from you, sadly he only had little.

Dean finally decided to tell Sammy about you. It wasn’t really easy to start subject, instead he just blurred it out. At dinner Dean got up to get some drinks for the two of them, as he shoved the bottle over the table to Sam and sat down.

“I met my soulmate.” He out of nowhere said. Sam almost choked on his drink, he coughed hard and loudly. He put his drink down and looked at Dean in shock, who sat there awkwardly, running his hand through his hair.

“What!? Dean! When?” He bursts out with questions, almost yelling in excitement.

“Three days ago..” he admitted softly, hoping that he didn’t hear it. He knew he should have told Sammy, but he wasn’t sure about it.

“What? And you didn’t tell me? Why?” Sam looked confused and a little bit hurt.

“I didn’t want to bring up you know…. Jess..” Sam sighed and sat back, looking down painfully.

“Dean it’s oké, but this is exciting news! You finally met her! What’s she like?” He asked, eager to know.

“Man, she’s gorgeous, really unlike anything I’ve ever seen. But do you think it will work?” He always had self-issues, thinking he wasn’t enough. But Sam knew that his brother deserved this.

“Yeah of course it will, she’d be lucky to have you. I’m glad for you.” Sam picked up his drink, and took a sip.

Yeah, Dean really hoped that you would want him too.

When people get their Break they always get a week off, to be with their soulmate, because when the person goes through its Break they can’t think about anything but their soulmate. Overall it’s just better that they have some time together.

 

* * *

 

 

The next days you began to feel it, the hunger for being with your soulmate. It hit you hard, and you began to doubt everything. Him, you, your future, if it was going to work out, does he even want you? And the loneliness you felt, not being with him was the worst part.

You were getting completely out of your rhythm, not sleeping until 4 am. Then going to the bar at 5 am, to drink away the feelings. It was horrible, so yeah, there you were in the bar. You knew it wasn’t the best place and time to be for a woman alone, but at that moment you didn’t care.

You were tired from being up, having little energy to do really anything. At this moment you had drunk back a few drinks. Outside it was dark, the sun would come up in an hour or so. Inside there were not much people, at this hour there aren’t much pleasant people out.

A couple that had been all over each other, clearly really drunk, kissing and practically taking their cloths off. Another poor man who lay passed out, with his head on the table. And a mysterious guy at the bar counter, who had been eyeing you the whole time.

He had a dark leather jacket on, and sleek combed back hair. One who just screamed trouble, and you knew had to stay away from.

In the bar, slow country music played, and the smell of alcohol was strong. You drank your whiskey, until you reached the bottom. You just sat there in misery, the mystery man called on the bartender. And a half minute later you get another whiskey in front of you.

“From that man over there.” He explained. You looked over and the man gave you a flirty smile. Obviously trying to impress you, and thinking that he was succeeding. But you didn’t gave him a sign of gratitude or a flirtation, you just took the whiskey.

He apparently saw that as a challenge, and thought you played hard to get. You tried to ignore him the best you could, but he walked over to you.

“Hey, I’m Liam.” His grin clearly showed that he thought he was great, that he looked handsome. You just that he was fain and had a big ego. You looked up at him, said nothing and when on with your business,  he of course didn’t.

“Your pretty, why don’t you tell me your name?” He said taking a step closer. You weren’t really in the mood for such a complacent guy.

“Sorry not interested.” You made it clear with a unamused face. He however completely ignored that.

“Do you want to go to my house, it’s only a couple of blocks away.” He caressed your arm, while trying to win you over. You were totally done with this guy, took your jacket and pushed him out of the way.

It was rather cold outside, so you put on your jacket and walked over to your car. You had a little trouble finding your keys, and felt like you were being spied on. From behind you felt to big strong hands grab you and pull you into the alley. You were caught off guard and didn’t immediately react.

Which gave the stranger an advantage, he pushed you hard against the brick stone wall. You breathed heavily, when you saw the outline of the man, you recognized him. It was Liam, who had followed you from the bar.

You tried to scream, but his lips prevented you from doing so. His kissed you hard, while you tried to push this scum off of you. But he was stronger than you were and had you pinned. His tong invaded your mouth roughly, his wet kisses made you disgusted.

His breath reeked of alcohol and his hands were cold, you could feel them on your stomach, working upwards to your breasts. You tried to kick and fight as hard as you could, but there was no winning.

“Come on baby, don’t fight me, I’ll promise you’ll like it.” He said in a dirty tone.

He started to unbuckle his pants, and yours too. Which drove you to fight harder, he noticed. Liam got enough of it and grabbed a fist full of your hair. You screamed loudly.

“Shut up, stupid bitch!”

And to make you shut up, he threw your head against the wall, which did the trick.

The alcohol plus the blow made you almost pass out, but you couldn’t give up. By now your pants were down on your knees and his too. The bricks were incredibly cold, and your head pounded like crazy. Liam was still kissing you, his tong went through your mouth like a washer.

You pushed him back a little, and gave another high pitched scream. Out of the corner of your eyes, you saw a dark figure coming towards you. He walked fast and threw all his weight into the punch that knocked Liam down.

However he stood up quickly and raised his fist, like he was ready for a fight. In that time you raised up your paints, and felt the wound on the back of your head.

As you looked at it, you saw your hand double, but you saw clearly blood. You tried to stay conscious, but you start to slip down.

It was dark and no lights in the alley, so you only saw a muscular man standing across from Liam. The man left out sigh at Liam, he was clearly not going to win this. But no Liam was convinced that he was going to win.

As he threw in a punch that the man deflected easily, and took the advantage of planting his fist against Liam’s cheek. Liam fell to the ground, but the guy wasn’t done yet. He took him by the jacket, and smashed him once more.

“Never ever abuse a girl ever again, or I will make sure it’s the last thing you do.” He warned him. The man pushed Liam to the ground and let him lay there.

You now leaned against the wall trying to keep standing, but you weren’t going to hold it much longer. The man rushed to you, and catches  you before you fell. In the pre-dawn light you saw who it was.

“Dean?” You asked confused, not sure if it was real or if you were hallucinating.

“Yes Y/N I’m here.” He reassured you, while carrying you to his car. You let out a small laugh, more like a huff, when you saw the concern on his face.

“No need to worry, I’m fine.” You said weak and soft. He walked with you in his arms bridal style, to the Impala.

“I’m gonna make sure your fine.” He said. He got out his first aid kit, and put you on the hood of the Impala. He took care of your wound, cleaning and bandaging it. He gave you some water to drink, and made sure you were warm enough.

“How are you feeling?” He asked, while bandaging your wound.

“I’m feeling better,” You watched him as he focused on your wound. Smiling at him, for looking cute while doing it. “Thanks to you, really thank you for saving me.”

He looked up at you, and smiled, his green eyes fixated on yours.

“Anytime.” He replied. The early morning sun started to shine its first light beams on the parking lot. You looked at each other longingly, Dean raised his hands to touch your cheek. Slowly and softly he brushed his fingers over your face. And when he did, a world full of colors opened up.

You first only saw, his green eyes, then his skin color, his sandy dark blond hair. Then as you both looked at each other in awe, you looked past him. Sunrise made the sky beautiful, the clouds were pink and red, and together with the blue sky made a purple glow. There must have been 20 different shades of color in the sky, transforming from red ,to orange,to yellow ,to pink ,to purple and blue.

You both looked amazed at the sky, the bright yellow sun. The meadows were covered with flowers that blossomed in every kind of color. There were crocus in white, and as yellow as the sun, and purple. Bluebells a mix of blue and purple, stood proudly in the green grass.

The blossom tree that had a dark brown branched, and bright beautiful pink little flowers everywhere, so many you couldn’t even count them. A strong wind, made a flow of bubblegum blossom paddles, fly through the air, and surrounded you.

Little bird started humming in the trees, their feathers light blue and mixed with orange and yellow.

The wind through your hair and Dean beside you, it was the best moment of your life. You actually felt alive, free and saw the beauty of the world. You looked back at Dean and you both had a big smile on your face. With both of his hands he cupped your face, looked you deep into the eyes, and slowly brought his lips closer to yours.

Your lips touched each other, and it felt so good. You wrapped your arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. That moment everything became clear and you were filled with joy. That loneliness and fear all disappeared, living in the moment, you could stay forever in this moment. The warmth of Dean, the touch of his lips on yours, the colorful world outside, amazing.

He pulled away to stare intensely at you, like he wanted to memorize every detail. “You’re so gorgeous, Y/N.”

Your smile grew wider and you pulled him closer, to kiss him again, because you couldn’t get enough of him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my friend, who supports me and helps me with ideas, I love you, A.  
> If you liked it, please leave kudos or a comment to let me know what you think. ;)
> 
> Also for other Dean Winchester/ Reader fanfics, go to my account, I have loads more!;)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, if so please leave kudos or a comment to let me know what you think. ;)


End file.
